Just don't die okay?
by ObsessiveFanFictioner15
Summary: Karezi one-shot Sadstuck based on [S] GAME OVER. That's all I have to say about it. TW: language and mentions of blood


**Me: Hey you people! So I've been writing fanfiction for a couple of years now, but this is my first Homestuck one. So OF COURSE it's gonna be Sadstuck. *rolls eyes* Actually this is based on a picture that I drew the other day. Whenever I can get a picture of it I'll put it up as the cover. And now to meet my wonderful muse!**

**Kankri: Why did y9u 6ring me here? I was perfectly c9ntent in the dream 6u66les. Suddenly rem9ving me fr9m my ch9sen place 9f residence is highly triggering and- *spoonful of peanut butter is shoved in mouth* Mmph!**

**Me: Sorry Kanny, but we can't have your lectures here**

**Kankri: *swallows* Fine**

**Me: Now do it**

**Kankri: D9 what?**

**Me: You know what**

**Kankri: *sighs* She d9es n9t 9wn "H9mestuck" 9r anything ****rec9gniza6le. Th9ugh I am still c9nfused as t9- *more peanut butter forced into mouth***

**Me: -_- Aaaanyway, I hope I don't screw this up**

* * *

><p>Karkat opened his eyes and was met by endless darkness. For a brief moment, he couldn't figure out where he was, but then his memory came rushing back. <em>Right, I think...I'm dead now. I-I can't believe Gamzee fucking killed me! What about the others? Did he get them to? Kanaya, those other humans, Terezi... Oh gog, Terezi! <em>He gripped his hair and spun around in the darkness he was floating in. _I can't just leave them! I didn't even get to say goodbye... _His thoughts swirled around his thinkpan, tangling with each other, confusing him all the more and sending him slowly into a hysterical fit._  
><em>

Just as he began to hyperventilate, he saw a glimmer in the distance. He propelled himself forward, watching the light get bigger. _I swear, if this is the "Light" that humans talk about, I'd rather kill myself again. _It was not however, the "Light" that is often referred to when talking about death. Instead, it was the edge of a dream bubble. He stopped, staring at it. _I don't want to go in a bubble yet. I just need to say goodbye to Terezi first! _With a shout, he turned and sped away from the bubble, closing his eyes and hoping to find a way out of the void that he was now trapped in.

* * *

><p>Terezi coughed violently, smelling the minty sent of her blood as it splattered onto the ground in front of her. <em>How am I not dead yet? <em>she wondered as she stared into the blackness that her blindfold created. She could _feel _her life drain away with every pump of her blood-pusher, which she found quite disconcerting, but the real problem was the pain. It was pure agony to take every breath and had she had the strength, she would've already done herself in just to make it stop.

She propped herself up on her hands, eyes stinging at the wave of pain that flashed through her chest. She took in the scene around her. There was a lot of purple over where she had been thrown from, so that would probably explain what Kanaya was attacking earlier. Another place smelt of burnt flesh and hair. Terezi didn't even want to know what had happened there. The most prevalent smell though was red. Both the abnormally bright red from where Gamzee had stabbed Karkat, and the red that was the humans blood color.

She wanted to vomit. So many were dead. Okay, she could care less about Gamzee, he was insane and needed to die. But her other friends... She felt the tears start running down her face at the thought of everyone who was now dead. _It's my fault Karkat's dead. He was trying to save me from stupidly underestimating Gamzee. _Ignoring the pain in her chest, she began sobbing. When she felt someone embrace her, she stopped suddenly, smelling a familiar but impossible sent.

"Why are you crying stupid? Are you in that much pain?" That voice, that sent, but _how?_

"K-Karkat? Is that you?" she sniffed.

"I don't know who else it would be, so yeah."

"But...but I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Karkat interrupted. "Yeah, that tends to happen when you're stabbed twice and thrown into fucking lava."

Terezi stared at him behind her blindfold. "How are you here?" she whispered. He shifted and leaned back, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know Terezi, but I have a feeling that I can't stay for very long." His voice sounded sad. "But I really need to tell you something before I have to go."

"What is it?" She felt him grip one of her hands and place the other on her cheek, wiping at her tear stains.

"I wanted to say goodbye," he murmured. "And that...I've always been flushed for you." With that, he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Terezi froze, startled briefly, before kissing him back. She realized something alarming as she did this however. Karkat's presence was fading, his touch becoming insubstantial. She pulled away, opening her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed. "What kind of bull shit is this? Terezi, I have to go now."

"Karkat..." Her eyes welled up again at the thought of him leaving.

"Terezi..." His voice sounded hollow and far away. She reached out, grasping at thin air, but she swore she could hear his voice still.

"Just don't fucking die okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay, sorry for OOCness, but I think it's warranted here. Also it seems kind of forced at the end, but my mind stared rebelling part way though this. It flipped its shit and was like "I'm done with this"<strong>

**Kankri: Well that's what y9u get f9r writing such triggering things in the first place**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway, please don't hate on me or m writing or anything. I'll sic a triggered Kankri on you if you do**


End file.
